Welcome to 2018
by EscapeArtist25
Summary: A one-shot covering the lost years of 2011-2018. What happened in those seven years?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**There were originally five more chapters to this story. I ran into writer's block, though, and after a month, I couldn't figure out what to do with it next. I don't like keeping people hanging on for too long, so I've deleted the other chapters and just made this chapter a one-shot.**

*2018* Lois Lane gets off the phone with her cousin, Chloe, who has sent her a blue ribbon for good luck on her wedding day that has finally arrived. She walks into the newsroom, towards Perry White's office to ask if there is a possibility she could leave early. She was going to use her wedding as an excuse, but she normally ducks out early on Fridays. Not to avoid work, avid reporter that she is. No, she tries to spend every Friday afternoon and evening at Watchtower, which is now, coincidentally, run by Lana Lang. This routine, more often than not, provides her with a stack of possible front page stories when she gets to her office at the Daily Planet on Mondays.

Seven years ago, a series of unfortunate circumstances fell onto Lois and Clark on their wedding day. One, being the approaching planet called Apokolips. Of course, Clark prevented the fiery red planet from colliding with Earth as citizens of Metropolis watched in shock. Tess Mercer, who had become an important and valued member of the team, which is now called "The Justice League", was murdered by her half-brother and Clark's arch enemy, Lex Luthor. Tess didn't go down without a fight, however. She poisoned Lex at the last minute, leaving his memory completely blank. Lex studied old memoirs and such, visited old places, and tried to put his memory back together, but he was not the man he used to be. Lois and Clark, along with the rest of the Justice League, helped him adapt into a new life, and he successfully became mayor, then governor, then senator, and in 2018, was elected President. Lex was not the evil being that he used to be, but still, Clark kept in close contact with Lex through his political career, and while he is no more crooked than the average politician, Clark still sees a dangerously high amount of yearning for power in Lex's eyes. For this, the Justice League made a pact to keep a close watch on him.

Because of Tess' death, Chloe Sullivan came back to Watchtower, but she stated often that she did not want Watchtower to be her whole life. She was never granted a chance at a normal life, so her husband Oliver Queen, understood. Oliver and Clark then thought of the perfect person to run Watchtower: Lana Lang. Lana had become as much a hero as the rest of them living in a Southern California city with Pete Ross, who eventually married her. But Lana, now with a three-year-old son, whom she and Pete named Clark, could no longer be out constantly saving lives. Lana still wanted to do her part, so in 2015, Lana accepted the position of Watchtower, relieving Chloe. Pete opened his own record label in Metropolis so he and their child could go with her.

Despite Lana's marriage to Pete, and Lois' engagement to Clark, Lana and Lois haven't been the best of friends. They are not enemies either, though. They bicker back and forth, as they always seem to have a different opinion about an issue, but if it came down to it, they would have each other's back for sure, which is a big relief to Clark. Clark no longer feels the love he once did for Lana. He cares for her a great deal, but the love for Lana and the love for Lois are two very different types of love. Lana's was more of a puppy love, a naïve state of infatuation she shared with Clark since they were teenagers. And even if Lana hadn't absorbed the kryptonite that would separate Clark and her forever, they both feel that they would have drifted apart anyway.

Lois, on the other hand, is a terrific match for Clark. As Clark once told Oliver, "She grounds me. She makes sure I don't get out of line. She supports me no matter what I do or say. She always has my back even when she shouldn't. She believes in me when everyone else loses faith. She has the nerve to stand up to my Kryptonian parents, and pretty much anyone else." Oliver definitely agrees with all of it.

It still brings Clark humor when Lois and Lana bicker back and forth in Watchtower. He can't help but have a smirk on his face, and when the two women see it, they both shoot him a death stare, which makes him struggle even more to hold back his laughter.

The kids who once failed at rescues then tagged an "S" as the disaster scene to say it was Clark, were brought to Watchtower by Chloe to show them how they can best do their part. They were added to the Justice League after they graduated from high school, under the names Changeling, for the girl, and Frost, for the boy. As per their request a few years earlier, Chloe established a sort of "home away from home", as they called it, in Watchtower. They said it should be a welcoming place, where the members could discuss anything important, track any evil, as well as a place where they could just hang out together. Now, the members of the Justice League, along with their spouses and children, celebrate all holidays together in Watchtower. No one uses any powers or reveals any secrets though, as the kids are to be protected from the secrets of their parents until they are old enough to handle them.

Now, in 2018, Chloe and Oliver have a five-year-old son named Charlie. Lana and Pete have a six-year-old son named Clark. Cyborg and his wife have a two-year-old daughter, Katie. Aquaman and his wife have twin girls, both three. Melanie and Melissa. In addition to the children and marriages, more things have changed since that fateful day in 2011 that sealed the member's fates as heroes. The Justice League now has three new members, a man named Bruce Wayne, called "Batman", a man named Hal Jordan, called "The Green Lantern", and a woman named Diana Prince, called "Wonder Woman", who have all become very valuable assets to the Justice League.

So now, seven years later, this is where they stood. Clark and Lois were finally getting married on this day. They have attempted to do this several times, but something always got in the way. This time, they have devised a much better plan. Changeling, who has the ability to morph, will morph into the Metropolis weather man about three hours before the wedding, to warn everyone to stay inside. Then Frost, who can control weather, will start an extreme blizzard in Metropolis and the surrounding areas of Kansas. They figure, this extreme blizzard will be enough to keep crime down long enough for Clark and Lois to wed. Oliver, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Charlie, and Clark (the kid) will be at the wedding, while the other members of the Justice League man the Watchtower, just in case something needs to be done.

A very anxious Lois Lane, who has never had much patience, nearly runs to Perry White's office, but is then stopped by Jimmy Olsen. Henry James Olsen went by the name "Jimmy", who was actually his younger brother. Jimmy shows just as much promise as James did. Jimmy stops Lois, saying "Oh no, you don't want to do that."

"Why? How many 'Great Caesar's Ghosts'?"

"Four. And that's before he had his coffee." Lois shakes her head as she hears Perry say something about a story from inside his office. She thinks to herself, _Damn, how does he always know when I'm coming? _

She walks past a television, covering the election that just announced Luthor as President, then up the stairs where she bumps into Clark, who knocks the papers out of her hand. They both bend down to pick them up, and Clark begins to apologize profusely, trying to keep up the façade that he is a weak, shy, nerd, hereby leading off any possible suspicion that he is Superman. Over the past seven years, he has practiced this act so much that it has become second nature. Lois eventually came up with a reason for why Clark left work so sudden and so often. She explained to Perry that Clark was "An allergy magnet." He was allergic to nuts, certain fruits that Lois knows people carry into the office with their lunch, pollen, dust, glue, and any kind of pet dander that fellow employees carry in on their clothes. This gave Clark an excuse to leave suddenly, and often.

"Miss Lane, I'm so sorry. I don't know what-" Lois smiles and looks into his eyes. "Can it, Clark. No one's paying attention." Clark smiles and holds out the box that contains their wedding rings. "Are you ready?" She asks him. To which he responds, "I've been waiting seven years to marry you." She smiles. The unfortunate timing that has become a part of their routine chimes in yet again, when it is announced that there is an elevator bomb in a building in Metropolis. Clark and Lois give each other looks as if to say, "Of course." Clark thinks to kiss her forehead but decides not to, as people have begun to look their way. Instead, he just says, "Tell the minister I'll be a few minutes late." Lois nods her head, smiling. _Better late than not at all. _

Clark runs up to the roof, while Lois begins to stand up again. "LANE!", Perry yells from his office. "Get your ass on that story! What do you think I pay you for?" Lois laughs. This doesn't offend her in the least. Not much does, but Perry and she are good friends, and he has the utmost amount of respect for her. He just can't show that to the other employees. Lois runs up the stairs and out the door, grabbing Jimmy by the collar on her way out. He's her photographer. He shoots the pictures, or videotapes her on camera, while she gives the stories. They rush out the door, just in time to see Clark flying off the roof of the Daily Planet. Lois pauses for a moment and looks up at him. A kid follows suit: a small boy, about the age of 5, with dirty blonde curls and beautiful green eyes. He's holding his father's hand, it looks like. The boy points up at the sky, causing his dad to look up as well. "Look Daddy, it's a really big bird!" His dad shakes his head. "No son, I think it's a plane." Lois shakes her head, turns to the boy and says, "No, it's Superman."


End file.
